1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements in a roll control device that contains a series of protrusions designed to control the flow of paper off a roll. The protrusions contact each other as the roll is spinning causing the role to periodically pause in its spinning motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roll control devices are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,376 to Compton discloses a support for a conventional roll of perforated paper that contains an operable breaking device for impeding the rolling of towels when one towel is being torn off the roll.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,163 to Christian discloses a tissue holder that includes a brake member that is insertable to fit snugly into an open end of a cardboard tube on which a roll of tissue is wound before the roll of tissue is mounted on the roll holder. A spring loaded support spindle urges a base plate of the brake member against an arm of the roll holder, producing a frictional force which prevents free rotation of the tissue roll.
The present invention is an improvement over the prior art because it contains a series of protrusions designed to frictionally engage each other as a sheet material roll rotates about an axis. When these protrusions engage each other, there is a corresponding break or drop in the spinning rate of the roll.